


Morning Dawn

by los



Series: AkaBokuKuroKen Foursome lead up [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Bokuto, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Relationship Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Omega!Akaashi, Omegaverse, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/los/pseuds/los
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto share loving morning sex and then discuss sexual fantasies





	Morning Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prologue to a mini porn-series I'm almost done writing! They can all be read individually and don't need to be read together.   
> The next couple will be Kuuro/Kenma and the third installment is a foursome if you're interested then please come back and check out the others!
> 
>  
> 
> Some notes on this Omegeverse:  
> Omegas have vaginas and small-average penises. If that's not your thing I totally understand! This is self indulgent anyhow.

Akaashi woke slowly, orange sunlight pouring in between the window blinds and warming the room. He felt warm and comfortable underneath the covers, Bokuto at his side still asleep. He stretched his naked body out carefully, body a little sore from the evening before with his boyfriend. He sighed in contentment, body still warm and sated.

The Omega decided to settle closer to his boyfriend once again to close his eyes and doze until Bokuto woke and was surprised to feel that he was hard against his hip. Akaashi chuckled lowly to himself and rolled his eyes, Bokuto was never out of energy even in sleep. 

Feeling perhaps a little teasing and curious, Akaashi reached over to the bedside table to grab the small bottle of lube that still sat on top from the night before and squirted a small amount into his hand before moving back over to Bokuto, wrapping the lubed hand around the Alpha’s stiffness and slathering the wetness around slowly. The goal wasn’t to wake him up, just to give him a little treat and explore a little in the process.

He moved his hand up and down slowly, just feeling the cock in his hand without the feeling of any rush to get it somewhere else inside him. He appreciated just how heavy it was in his hand and how large Bokuto’s cock was when hard. He sighed a little and marvelled that his fingers couldn’t even go all the way around it. He found himself surprised it even fit in himself considering how small and lithe his body was compared to the Alpha’s. 

Akaashi went on like that for a while, just softly stroking and massaging the length in his hand, letting the lube make the glide slick and easy as he admired Bokuto’s face. His hair was still down from the shower they had together the night before and it looked soft against his cheeks. His face was flushed and his lips were parted and his breathing even. His eyes as he opened them slowly shone with the light coming in through the windows, though sleep made his whole appearance soft.

Bokuto came to slowly, looking at Akaashi and smiling while he moved his body to stretch, though stopped when he came aware of the hand still moving gracefully over his cock. “Well, good morning~,” he greeted, surprised as he looked over to his boyfriend. 

“Good morning, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied, leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss, which Bokuto gladly reciprocated.

“I’m not complaining but…” Bokuto started, pausing to take a quick breath when Akaashi gripped a little tighter, “What made you start this up this morning?” he asked, moving his hips into the Omega’s hand to encourage him.

“You did. You must have been having a pretty nice dream because you were hard when I woke up,” Akaashi explained a little teasingly. He gave a small smirk before leaning in to mouth at Bokuto’s jaw and neck. The Alpha moaned softly. “Thought I might give you a little treat.”

“Hmmm, well this was a pleasant surprise…” Bokuto trailed off, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to relax into the sensations. Akaashi tightened his grip once more and he moaned. “Think there’s something I might… want a little more if you’re in the mood…” he suggested against a sigh.

Akaashi hummed where his mouth rest on the Alpha’s scent glands, giving teasing sucks along the skin. “I think I can make that happen,” he decided finally, pushing Bokuto to lie on his back. The older complied easily and allowed the Omega to gracefully move atop him to straddle his hips.

“You sure? Not sore?” Bokuto asked, looking up at his boyfriend and running his hands from his thighs to his chest and back reverently.

Akaashi nodded. “S’not too bad,” he assured. “I want you, so it’s fine,” he finished, adjusting his body before slowly sliding Bokuto’s cock into his cunt. Both sighed in pleasure when he was fully seated and took a moment to pause and enjoy the sensation. “Might have to go a little slow…” Akaashi informed, leaning his upper body to lie on top of Bokuto’s to give him a deep kiss.

Bokuto nodded and kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and running his hands all across the smaller male’s back. He massaged his shoulders and hips in the position as the two kissed lazily, not even moving just enjoying being connected.

“Tell me about your dream,” Akaashi suggested as he pulled away from the kiss. He rest his head against Bokuto’s shoulder and gently wiggled his hips experimentally, purring in contentment when he felt nothing but a hot zing of pleasure in response.

Bokuto chuckled, hands still gliding against his boyfriend’s skin. “Well… you were there… I was there… touching your gorgeous body…” he began, moaning softly and nosing at Akaashi’s scent gland to breathe in. 

Akaashi was glad his face was hidden because a smile came to his lips, unbidden. He would never admit it out loud but he loved being praised by his Alpha almost as much as Bokuto enjoyed being praised by him. It made the Omega part of him unbearably happy to please his Alpha partner. 

“Being inside you is the best feeling in the world…” he continued. “I just love you so much…” he mumbled while he scented Akaashi. The Omega nodded and pressed closer to him.

The two began to move together, albeit slow and careful, and spent much of their day just grinding and working themselves up to a peak before Akaashi would stop all movement to just kiss his boyfriend and prolong their lovemaking. Bokuto had no complaints, as it meant he could worship and love on his smaller boyfriend all morning, touching and exploring his body with his hands. When they did reach their climax together their bodies were covered in sweat and their lips were swollen. Akaashi’s cunt was raw and sensitive and Bokuto was careful when pulling out, soothing the Omega’s soft whimpers with kisses. Neither felt like they could move after and spent a long while snuggling and touching the other before standing to shower together. Bokuto’s smile never once left his face even as he cared for his sore Omega and pampered him the rest of the day.

 

They were together on Bokuto’s couch after dinner watching TV, Akaashi lying down with his head in the other’s lap, when he turned his head up to look at his boyfriend quizzically.

The Alpha looked down on his partner at the attention. “Yes?” he asked, smiling softly at the other, bringing a hand up to stroke a finger down his cheek.

“Bokuto-san… do you have any sexual fantasies?” Akaashi questioned. The Alpha’s face lit up in surprise at the question and he stuttered. “We’ve been together a while but you’ve never mentioned wanting to try anything,” the younger continued.

Bokuto stuttered yet again, face red in embarrassment. “Well! Do you?” he retaliated. Akaashi gave him an unimpressed look at dodging the question. “You asked suddenly! Give me a break!”

Akaashi sighed and sat up slowly, adjusting himself to leaning on the Alpha. “I think… I don’t particularly want to try anything too crazy. I think I’d like to try being tied up and blindfolded. Maybe try using toys from time to time? I haven’t thought about it a lot,” he answered easily.

The Alpha nodded thoughtfully. “I’m down for all of that. We can try anything you want to!” 

“What about you, Bokuto-san? Do you think there’s anything you’d be interested in trying?” Akaashi pressed.

Bokuto took a moment to think, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. “I don’t think there’s anything now. When we were in high school I thought threesomes sounded fun. I haven’t thought about that in a long time though! Especially now that I’m finally in a relationship with you!” he was quick to add, face still red and embarrassed.

“In high school… so that was before we were dating…” Akaashi pondered aloud, Bokuto nodded. “Who did you think about having a threesome with?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“You! Of course you! I thought you were beautiful the moment I met you ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto stammered to get out, turning his body to hug the Omega close and press kisses all over his face.

Akaashi felt his face warm at the confession. “And?”

Bokuto stopped his kissing assault to look at the younger male again. “Hmm?” he questioned.

“Threesomes means three people, Bokuto-san. So you thought about you and I and…? Who did you imagine to be the third?” 

Bokuto’s face turned red again almost instantly and he buried his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck, breathing in the scent gland there. “You know him… I don’t want you to think like… it’s a weird thing or anything…” the Alpha whined.

Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle. “Just tell me. I won’t think it’s anything ‘weird’. I’m just curious,” he admitted.

The Alpha sighed, face still firmly planted in the other’s shoulder to hide his face. “I didn’t have a crush on him, okay? I liked you. I’ve always liked you. It’s always been you,” Bokuto prefaced, Akaashi’s face heating up more at the words. “I just thought he was cute.” The Omega urged him to continue by patting his shoulder in acknowledgement. “I thought about you and Kenma…” he finally admitted, voice nearly in a whisper.

“Kouzume? Hmm,” Akaashi hummed. He brought a hand up to pet through Bokuto’s hair when it seemed like the Alpha was about to have a conniption trying to further defend himself. “It’s okay, Bokuto-san,” he assured, “I’m not thinking anything bad of you. I’m the one who asked and it’s not a big deal.”

“It’s just! I mean we hang out with him and Kuuro all the time! I don’t want you to think that I think weird things around him! I don’t! I promise! You’re all I think about!” Bokuto worried, arms still wrapped around his boyfriend.

Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle again, hands still tangling in his hair and one cupping his cheek. “Please don’t worry. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you can’t think other people are attractive. And even if you did still have those fantasies, it’s still not a big deal. I trust you and I know you love me, so please don’t worry. And again… I’m the one who asked you in the first place, remember? I asked because I was curious, not because I wanted to fault you for something.”

Bokuto seemed to calm at those words, nodding his head and taking a deep breath to release the tension in his body. “I do love you, Akaashi. Like a lot,” Bokuto confessed, expression soft as he gazed at his boyfriend.

Akaashi smiled softly back, cheeks a little pink, “I love you, too,” he confessed.


End file.
